Criminal Genius
by princesscay
Summary: Arianna is one of the smartest people in the US, but is working for the wrong side. What happens when L decides she could be of help to the investigation. Begins kind of fluffy but gets better. LXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Neither Death Note nor the coffee is mine, but I wish it was. (I'll leave which up to your discretion) **

I wasn't stupid. I was probably the total opposite of stupid. I planned everything out perfectly. If it wasn't for that stupid ex-boyfriend, ex-partner in crime, ex- everything, I would be sitting pretty and never have been found by L. Yes L. The L. The L that's so famous he only has one letter for his first name. I ran into him once before that accursed day, he actually looked pretty cute in a disheveled, above it all kind of way.

I remember that day well. I had gotten back from fencing a particularly expensive piece and was planning on heading back to my current hotel room to anonymously deposit the money. It was my first time in Los Angeles so I wasn't completely up to speed on where the least popular yet still drinkable coffee shops are. I always had caffeine after successfully fencing a piece, ironically enough it helped me calm down. I finally found a place that sold coffee that didn't taste like dirt. To my dismay, there were people there. Not a crowd, but still enough people to recognize my face if in some cruel twist of fate, I missed a camera. I decided it would take too long to find an abandoned coffee shop in L.A. so I walked up to the register.

"I want the strongest thing you've got with the most chocolate you can fit in it and I want it fast. The name's Arianna. Please and Thank You." I took the time to check out the people in the shop. There were the obvious L.A. Barbie doll types, a couple of grungy tree huggers, and an old guy who looked like he was babysitting someone my age. They were hidden in the corner so no one could really tell that the young dude was sitting like a complete freak. He was staring at files and a laptop sat on the computer. I hated laptops, too many ways to have photographic evidence. The guy was cute though, too bad the old man was in the way or I might have gone to talk to him.

"Mr. Ryuzaki, your order is ready." The old man went to retrieve the piles of candy and cups of tea. I took the chance and walked up to the open seat at his table.

"Is this seat taken? I've been walking all day and there are no other open seats." I gave him one of the killer smiles I used to get blueprints from uptight security guards.

His eyes flashed up, looked at me for a second, and then he turned back to the papers in front of him. The old man came up behind me and politely said, "Miss, not to be impolite, but we are working very hard and cannot be disturbed."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "What is so important that I can't sit down for two minutes until my coffee is ready. I was up all night and need my coffee. So please move your papers so I can sit on that comfy chair and sit down."

Both men looked appalled at my outburst. The cute guy smiled a little and said, "I guess it isn't too much of a problem, please sit. My name is Ryuzaki, and yours?"

Before I could answer the coffee lady called my name, "Arianna, your coffee is ready."

"By the way that barista looked at you, I'm assuming your name is Arianna," that small smile crawling back onto his face.

"Ya, but you can call me Ari, everyone does. So, you have yet to answer my question. What is this case about?"

Ryuzaki shifted his eyes downward in thought, "A thief broke into the museum down the street."

"Really?" I pretended to act interested, "And what did they steal?"

"One of the numerous priceless paintings," This guy wasn't letting up.

"I just came from there, and all the paintings were there in their frames. Seeing as you are obviously avoiding the true topic of this case I am forced to assume you have unofficially taken a serial murder case under your wing and do not wish to befoul the mind of an innocent young girl."

Ryuzaki seemed surprised to see I could see through his lies. "You do not have the clearance to receive information on this subject."

Damn. "Well that's too bad. If it is a serial murder case, don't let any agent talk to weird people, most criminals like to look back at their conquests." I decided that because I had my coffee and imparted my words of wisdom I would leave. As I was getting up from the table a phone started to ring. Being the impatient, nosy genius I am, I looked down at the caller ID. Naomi Misora. I'd have to remember that name.

**A/N: I love the idea of a criminal talking to L. Hopefully I will be posting again soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Di**_**sclaimer: I don't own Death Note. **

**A/N: I apologize for lots of filler. It is a little long but needed for the future.**

I saw her name in the paper a week or two later. I had decided to stay in L.A. because my forger was the best and I wouldn't be discovered for another couple of days. She was recognized with catching Beyond Birthday, the serial murderer. I had been right. Ryuzaki had been involved with a serial murder case.

While relishing in my triumph, there was a knock at my door. Checking in the mirror to make sure my black wig was in place, I walked to the door to see why someone would knock on a door that said "Do Not Disturb."

It was the police. Well, not police, FBI. They pulled out a pair of handcuffs and "forgot" to read me my Miranda Rights. I yelled many profanities until they did. Then I demanded they tell me what I was being charged for. I guess I'm not the most polite arrestee, but I was angry. Not at myself, I'm too paranoid to leave evidence. Plus, I have a fool proof alias. Or had I guess. Anyways, for five years I had been Annie Price, first daughter of Samantha and Peter. I only gave my first name out to people who made my coffee. And Ryuzaki. And my "associates." But these police used both my first name Arianna, and my last name, Spencer. Only the thieves I worked with knew my last name, but none of them would ever rat me out. Unless they got caught and were offered a deal. Damn.

My lawyers were idiots. They were geniuses, but idiots. Money grubbing idiots who decided that if I paid them twice what they deserved, they would get me a ten year sentence instead of the fifteen year one. Stupid Yins.

My trial was disappointing, yet enlightening. I learned Ryuzaki was informed after I left the coffee shop by my then some-what boyfriend Jacob. He had been caught shoplifting and had panicked, confessing to everything he had done. Then when they asked if he could give them anything to help his case, he gave my name and where I was staying. I was given a fifteen year sentence and sent to a women's prison.

Prison wasn't that bad. It was as expected, dirty and full of crazy women, but it wasn't like I was being tortured. The outfits were hideous, orange jumpsuits with a black tank-top under it. I wasn't allowed to re-dye my hair so it went back to its natural blonde. After a while it just turned boring. I would wake up, walk down to the mess hall, and then go for a run. Running helps me clear my thoughts. The wardens didn't care for how long I ran, it wasn't as if I could run anywhere. They were just glad I wasn't convincing others to help me escape.

I knew there was no way I could escape. Even if I got out of this place I would have nowhere to go. All I could do was wait until my sentence was over. I had no family to look forward to seeing and it was understood between our group that if someone went to jail they were not to be contacted. My only condolence was that Jacob would never get another job with them after what he did. That and I didn't have to worry about stealing any pills.

_**A/N: Any questions? RxR please.**_


	3. Ordinary Day

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, I would tell Light to kill the person who invented red Sharpies.**_

_**Oh, and I don't own this song, but I do have it on my Ipod.**_

Ordinary Day

_And he said, "take my hand_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams right_

_In the palm of your hands"_

I don't know how long I was in there. Later on someone would tell me and I would use it in one of my egregious rants against the Japanese Task Force. All I knew was my life changed when I left. I left early. A man, went by the name of Whitmore, came up to the cell and told me to follow him. The warden let me out and being me, the overly curious yet paranoid one, I followed.

Japan. Helping on a mass murder case. Japan. I couldn't get over the fact I was going to Japan. Apparently I would meet my 'employer' once I got there. Which meant I was meeting someone with too much power to be named in casual conversation or…. I couldn't think of what else it meant. Just that something bad was happening in Japan, and for some reason I was called in to help.

Japan is big. For a small island country at least. Whitmore let me streak my hair with purple and wear some weird clothes I found at a small store in the city. I blended in pretty well and made my way down the street, following Whitmore. We eventually came to a large hotel where I was directed to the top floor.

I hate elevators. Especially when I was going up multiple stories and scared out of my wits. Once I arrived there was a small hallway with a door at the end. I walked up to it and knocked. A voice called out, "It's open," and I walked in.

There sitting on a chair, staring at the exact same laptop I had seen with him before, was Ryuzaki. After a quick scan I saw ten different cameras with more hidden. To my right was the old man. I was ready to let loose a long line of my extensive vocabulary, but the only word that came out of my mouth was, "No."

Ryuzaki looked confused, as if he planned for me to thank him profusely for getting me out of the jail cell he put me in. The old man decided now, once I was slowly backing towards the door, would be a good time to introduce himself. "You may call me Watari, Miss Spencer. " They both spoke perfect English. Who were these people?

I decided now would be the time to make my dramatic exit, "Well then, Watari, please explain why Mr. Ryuzaki over there, if that is his real name, which I very much doubt, put me in a cell just to ask for my help on this case. I don't trust him or you. You guys drink tea. Tea-drinking guys are just weird, you probably let it go cold just like your miserable hearts." Wow, I should have gotten an Oscar for that. In truth, I didn't mind that they had asked me for help, it was obvious they thought I would have some kind of loyalty to a man who got me out of prison. But I wasn't joking about the tea thing. I have to put loads of creamer in tea if I ever drink it.

"If you hadn't noticed, Miss Spencer, we are in control of whether you return to your country at all, I would not be so rude to us," Ryuzaki had a smirk on his face that made me want to bite his head off. Or maybe that was the lack of caffeine. I decided there was only one way to tell.

"I understand, but the guy who brought me on that extremely long flight was in such a hurry that he would let me disguise myself, but he wouldn't let me get some coffee to improve my composure."

Ryuzaki seemed convinced, and told Watari to bring me some coffee. In the mean time I decided there was no problem with finding out what this case was about.

"So explain to me Ryuzaki, is it all right if I call you that since I don't know your real name? Great. Explain to me what this case is about. All I was told was there were a lot of people dying. It seems as if you need a previous killer to be your CI not a theif."

Watari came in with a huge pile of sweets and a very large cup of coffee. Ryuzaki began to explain as I sipped the warm, caffeine filled goodness. "Criminals are dying of heart attacks. The only common thread between them is that their names and faces are being publicly displayed. I believe there is one person with the ability to kill with a name and a face. The name this killer has been assigned is 'Kira' and will be addressed as such."

Settling into the large couch I began to worry. They actually expected me to assist them on a serial killer case. "Well, since they are criminals, this Kira must believe he, or she, is doing the right thing. Most criminals have a sense of justification for their crimes. Kira might believe he is becoming a new god, someone who will execute justice where the police cannot. The most confusing piece, is the heart attack. Is that all Kira can do? Or is he able to kill others, just under the radar, or not as Kira. The power to kill with a name and a face is not explainable, and I believe will not come to our knowledge until we have the murderer with us."

Ryuzaki seemed genuinely interested, "I understand where you think Kira believes he is doing good, but isn't it possible that the only reason he is killing criminals is to make things more public.

I thought that over for a while and came upon my answer, "It is a possibilitiy, but I believe it is more probable that he believes what he is doing should be praised. Most criminals have a moral compass inside of them, it's to what extent they follow it that determines the severity of their crimes. Take me for example. Though I have been in quite a tight spot before, I have never killed someone to achieve my goal. I have never stolen something that had great personal value to someone. I stole because it was a way to make the money a girl on the streets needed, and I had a talent for it. So, Kira could be an unjustified psychopath, or he could be a level-minded citizen who believes he is making the world a better place."

I was amazed at myself. I never knew I could talk like that. Usually during a job I was the one crawling around in ventilation systems. Others took care of working the floor. As I was waiting for Ryuzaki to respond, Watari stepped in. "Ryuzaki, I am going to be leaving for the ICPO meeting. Will you be ready in one hour?"

Ryuzaki seemed to know exactly what Watari was talking about, "Yes, I believe Miss Spencer and I will be done with our negotiations by then.

Negotiations? "Negotiations?" I was so confused.

"After discussing your interest in this case, I planned to negotiate the terms of your involvement, such as accomadations," Ryuzaki stepped in.

"I had no idea you planned on any further assistance from me. I haven't been a CI before, so I'm not sure what happens." This was partly true. I was completely sure he wanted further assistance, I just didn't realized he was going to negotiate anything with me.

"Of course. I had planned for you to stay in the same hotel as Watari and I. I am planning on building somewhere this investigation can proceed, in a more organized fashion. We will most likely be able to feed and clothe you. Are these options acceptable?" He seemed truly interested.

"On some conditions. I want to be able to leave any confined space. This includes hotels, cars, and other such confinements of this kind. Also, I want to know your real name, or a more real name at least, and I want a code name if I am going to be interacting with any of the police."

There was silence. My foot tapped on the ground impatiently. "Fine, you will be Arisa, easily known by your nick name 'Ari.'

"And?"

"I believe Watari is ready," Ryuzaki hopped into a chair in front of a laptop and began to speak.

_**A/N: So we get to meet L a whole lot earlier in this. Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Understanding

_**Disclaimer: It's been a while since I wrote this, but I hope you enjoy. I don't own Death Note.**_

"Greetings to everyone at the ICPO. This is L." My mouth dropped about a foot, but he continued to speak. "This is the biggest and most difficult case yet. An atrocious and unforgivable mass murder! In order to solve this case, I ask all of you in the ICPO to offer me your complete and total cooperation in solving this case." All the pieces were finally coming together. I was in the presence of the great and powerful L. I stood up, ignored by L, and walked over to the kitchen. I searched in refrigerator for something to keep me from screaming but all I could find was a very pink cake. It would have to do. With a very generous piece of cake in front of me, I sat at the table listening to what L had to say.

He proceeded to speak of a plan. As he went I realized he knew exactly what he was doing. After explaining, he shut off the computer and turned to me. His eyebrow raised, I knew he was judging my reaction to his plan. Well I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Interesting, we'll just have to see if it works," I then shoved a giant piece of cake in my mouth and gave him the best smile I could. I then proceeded to stare at a wall.

"Would Miss Spencer like to occupy her time with something more interesting than the patterns on that wall?" Damn, he actually wanted to talk to me.

"Like what? Talking to some stranger who I barely know? Walking around a hotel room? Or staring out the window at a city in a country where I'm completely out of place!" Wow, that was a little more than I planned on saying.

"Well seeing as you are a recently released fugitive, your actions are definitely kept under higher security."

"Thanks for reminding me. Speaking of that wonderful place, how long was I stuck in that electronically monitored tower?" I forgot how much I loved to use real language. In prison everyone was pretty crass when they spoke to you, if you were allowed to speak at all.

"A little over a year," L said without hesitating.

"Oh, well I guess it could have been worse. I mean, there were people there who wouldn't be leaving for twenty more years. I should be grateful I was put in jail in the U.S. Otherwise I would have to fear Kira as well." It was true, I had been a criminal, accused of pretty bad crimes. Why wouldn't Kira punish me?

"Well, actually, the U.S. has had just as many deaths. I hired you because you seemed to be willing to work with law enforcement more than some of the other women there."

Something occurred to me, "That and my high school transcripts. Normally I'm pretty modest, but I had the highest IQ in my state. This makes me much more valuable as an informant than any old criminal."

"I was not aware you believed I had direct access to your high school transcript."

"Of course you checked me out before inviting me to be a part of this investigation. In your quest for grammatical perfection you proved it to me. I only finished one year of high school, thus only had one transcript. Start lying, you're going to get yourself in trouble." I was fifteen when I dropped out of school, not my finest moment.

"I should have known you would pick up on such a detail. Yes, I did check your freshman transcript before having you brought here. It was the logical thing to do," he seemed so calm while talking about how he most likely hacked my school's security system.

"So you hacked the system? Impressive, I don't think they are very proud of their most famous drop out. I figured my attendance wouldn't be well advertised, if at all, but I can see you have plenty of time to search the most obscure leads. Now if you excuse me, I still feel like I'm oozing airplane. Where is my room again?" I usually had to shower five times before I felt clean after taking an airplane.

L stood up and began to walk further into the hotel suite. "I thought it would make sense to have you in the same suite, seeing as your reputation isn't the best. Though I do believe our security is a tad better than the French," A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"How nice of you to point that out. For your information, they almost caught me without the help of a untalented jerk, unlike someone I know. Anyway, the French should learn not to keep their fugitives on the first floor." And to get smaller windows.

"I will keep that in mind while detaining fugitives, this is your room. Watari and I will be staying on the other side of the suite. Please ask if you need anything, Miss Spencer." As he was walking away I thought of something.

"You know, L," I waited as he turned around, "you don't have to call me 'Miss Spencer.' Call me Ari, everyone does. Or, did." With that I hurried into the extravagant room that would belong to me.

_**So I decided to finally post again. I apologize if any of you readers are part of French Security.**_


End file.
